Elice of Diary
by KimFamily9394
Summary: Diary? Apakah menurutmu diary hanya ditulis oleh kaum wanita? Kurasa tidak. Aku punya sebuah diary, di dalam itu aku menuangkan semua perasaan ku, ya perasaanku selama bertahun-tahun kepadanya. A VKook FF. DLDR.


**Title : Elice of Diary**

 **Rated : T**

 **Cast/Pairing : BTS member/VKook (V X Jungkook)**

 **Disclaimer : Semua cast buka milikkami (maunya sih milik kami ._.) Tapi cerita gaje ini milik kami.**

 **Warning : Boys love**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 _Diary? Apakah menurutmu diary hanya ditulis oleh kaum wanita? Kurasa tidak. Aku punya sebuah diary, di dalam itu aku menuangkan semua perasaan ku, ya perasaanku selama bertahun-tahun kepadanya. Sebenarnya, diaryku ini berubah fungsi, karena pada dasarnya aku berniat menuliskan moment terindah dalam hidup ku tapi ternyata perlahan-lahan isi diary ku ini berubah fungsi._

 _Dia, seseorang yang telah mencuri hati ku sejak aku memasuki tahun pertama di Junior High School. Pada dasarnya aku sangat menyukai dunia menulis, aku punya sebuah blog yang bisa dikatakan terkenal untuk seseorang yang masih baru dalam dunia blog. Aku berbagi cerita tentang pengalamanku, tips dan menulis artikel tentang sesuatu yang menjadi sorot fokus ku, aku juga menulis beberapa fiksi, yang terkadang, fiksi tersebut dilatarbelakangi oleh kisah cintaku._

 _Nah, alasan lain dari aku menulis diary adalah karena aku tidak punya keberanian yang cukup untuk menyatakan cintaku dan juga aku tidak punya teman yang benar-benar terjamin bahwasanya ia tidak akan membeberkan cintaku. Sudah ku katakan bukan, aku tidak punya keberanian untuk menyatakan cintaku._

 _Lagipula ini terlalu rumit, aku seorang laki laki dan seseorang yang ku suka itu juga seorang laki laki, bukan masalah orientasi sex, di negara ku, orientasi sex bukanlah sesuatu yang harus diperhatikan secara detail karena disini pernikahan sesama jenis sudah dilegalkan. Yang menjadi titik permasalahannya adalah dia senior ku, dia adalah seseorang yang sangat populer, populer karena tampangnya dan juga populer karena kekuasaannya._

 _Aku sangat berterima kasih kepada diary ku, yang mau menjaga rahasiaku, walaupun…_

14 Juli 20xx

Seorang pria yang terdeteksi bergolongan darah AB duduk di atas ranjang dengan sebuah buku tebal berhalaman kira kira 200 halaman, warna buku itu adalah putih dengan hitam dibagian tengahnya.

JUNGKOOK's DIARY LOVE STORY

Begitulah tulisan yang ada pada cover buku tersebut. Tulisan itu ditulis dengan tinta warna biru. Ia penasaran dengan isi buku tersebut dan tanpa pikir lagi ia membuka halaman buku tersebut.

 _Hallo I am Jungkook, I was born September 1st 1997. I dedicated this to share about my love. Don't read it before getting permission!_

 _July 14th 20xx_

 _Today is my first time go to my school. Yes, I am in new grade. I have been a student in Junior high school. Aku sangat senang, apalagi ini adalah sekolah yang aku idamkan. Rasanya seperti mimpi. Selain karena kualitasnya yang sangat bagus, disini tidak diadakan masa orientasi siswa seperti kebanyakan sekolah. Di hari pertama ini aku mendapatkan banyak teman, mereka bilang aku tampan, tapi sepertinya lebih banyak yang bilang aku manis. Oh hell, I am not girl, please!_

 _Seluruh siswa baru dibagi dalam beberapa kelompok. Kelompok kami mendapat bimbingan dari tiga orang senior, hari ini kami hanya dibimbing dua senior karena ketua pembimbing dari kelompok kami sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan osisnya. Ternyata ketua kelompok kami adalah ketua osis di sekolah ini. Well, siapapun dia, aku tidak ambil pusing._

 _Pada hari pertama, kami hanya diberikan beberapa catatan untuk agenda kami besok pagi, setelahnya kamipun pulang, yeee!_

 _July 15th 20xx_

 _Second day in new school. Aku dan teman-teman ku yang lain berbaris untuk mendengar arahan dari ketua kelompok masing-masing, khusus kelompok ku diwakili oleh senior lain, karena katanya lagi-lagi ketua kelompok kami sedang sibuk. Yah yah, sesuka orang itu sajalah._

 _Hari ini dihabiskan dengan jadwal tour untuk mengenal lingkungan sekolah dan untuk mengetahui peraturan-peraturan di sekolah ini. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa sekolah ini lebih besar dari yang ku bayangkan. Sekolah ku ini dibangun untuk dua grade. Untuk tingkat junior dan untuk tingkat sekolah senior. Maksudnya untuk Junior high school dan senior high school. Tapi tetap saja ini sangat luas, bahkan perkiraan ku, sekolah ini seharusnya cukup untuk tiga grade. Aku benar benar takjub._

 _Aku tak tahu apakah ini hari menyenangkan atau sebaliknya. Kau tahu kenapa? Dari 15 orang yang berada dalam kelompok ini, kenapa harus aku yang ditugaskan untuk membuat surat cinta, terlebih lagi itu ditujukan kepada seseorang yang jelas-jelas aku tidak ketahui siapa orangnya, menyebalkan bukan? Dan konyolnya teman-teman dari kelompok ku juga mendukungku dan mencoba membujukku dengan tatapan memelas mereka. Terlebih lagi, bagi siswa yang tidak mau, maka kelompoknya akan dihukum, aih yang benar saja! Baiklah-baiklah, aku terima tantangan ini._

 _July 16th 20xx_

 _Aku telah siap dengan surat cintaku, sebenarnya surat cinta kelompokku. Temanku bilang bahwa surat ini akan ditujukan kepada seorang senior dari kelas VIII science A. Dan parahnya lagi, aku hanya dibekali nama kelas dan juga nama dari senior itu saja. Dan demi apapun, aku bahkan tidak tahu kelasnya dimana. Well, siapapun kamu yang membuat peraturan bahwa sang pengantar surat hanya boleh datang sendiri tanpa ditemani, aku harap kamu baik-baik saja ke depannya._

 _Aku memulai misi yang menurutku ini tidak penting. Aku mulai bertanya dimana kelasnya kepada siapapun. Sebenarnya aku bisa kembali ke denah utama yang berada di depan, tapi aku terlalu malas untuk kesana, selain karena aku tidak semangat dan yah jaraknya terlalu jauh dari tempatku saat ini. Jadi, aku putuskan memakai cara sederhana._

 _Oh, ternyata kelasnya ini di gedung J. Buat kalian yang bingung, di sekolah ini terdapat 26 bangunan induk. Setiap bangunan terdiri dari empat lantai, yang untungnya dibekali lift. Tidak perlu menghabiskan tenaga untuk menaiki tangga, karena tangga hanya digunakan saat keadaan darurat. Aku pun menekan tombol open dan kemudian menunggu sekitar satu menit. Kemudian aku masuk dan menekan tombol empat. Setelah menunggu sekitar tiga menit, akhirnya aku sampai di lantai empat. Tempat dimana kelas seniorku ini berada._

 _Aku mencoba mencari dimana kelasnya, tidak butuh waktu lama, aku akhirnya sampai di depan kelasnya. Aku bertanya kepada kakak kelas ku, dan diakhiri dengan raut wajah ku yang kecewa. Sialan! Ternyata dia adalah bagian dari osis dan sekarang ia berada di ruang osis. Aku segera melihat denah yang berada di dinding dekat lift. Astaga! Bangunan osis berada di bangunan Y1 dan cukup jauh._

 _Aku pun kembali masuk ke lift dan turun ke lantai satu. Setelah menempuh waktu 30 menit disertai kesasar dan bertanya-tanya kepada kakak kelas, akhirnya aku sampai di gedung Y1. Anak gedung dari gedung Y. Sudah ku katakan bukan, bahwa gedung ini memiliki 26 gedung utama. Ingat! UTAMA! Aku memasuki gedung itu. Aku melihat denah dari ruangan di setiap gedung itu. Ha.. Gedung Y1 lantai dua ruangan pertama, ruangan kakak senior itu._

 _Oh, apa aku tadi sudah ceritakan bahwa ternyata target ku ini adalah seorang ketua osis, darimana aku tahu? Tadi kakak yang sekelas dengannya memberitahu ku jabatannya. Tanpa membuang waktu aku segera menuju ke ruangannya. Dan gotcha! I get you, Kim Taehyung, batinku bergembira. Aku mengetuk pintunya cukup lama. Menjengkelkan, kalau tidak karena kelompokku aku tidak mau melakukan hal konyol ini._

 _Ketukanku terhenti saat seorang pria membuka pintu tersebut. DEG Apa ini! Kenapa jantungku berdetak tak terkontrol. Seseorang itu seperti menyedot seluruh tenagaku. Aku tak menyangka bahwa dia begitu tampan dan jangan lupakan tatapannya yang tajam. Entah kemana tenaga ku, rasanya aku lemas sekali bahkan aku rasa tidak bisa berdiri lagi._

 _Aku pun langsung menarik nafasku dan mengumpulkan tenagaku dan juga keberanianku, karena jujur saja aku takut dengan sorot tajam matanya yang seolah-olah mengintimidasi ku. Akupun memberanikan untuk memberi suratku dan untungnya dia menerimanya. Kemudian setelah mengucapkan terimakasih,aku langsung keluar dari ruangan terkutuk itu. Setiap aku mengingat wajahnya, jantungku berdetak tak terkontrol, aku merasa aku akan gila!_

 _July 17th 20xx_

 _Setelah semalam suntuk aku kepikiran tentang senior ku, aku putuskan untuk mencari informasi tentangnya. Untungnya gedung kelasku dan gedung kelasnya berhadapan, mungkin dewi fortuna sangat menyayangiku. Dia dan aku duduk berdekatan dengan jendela. Aku bisa melihatnya dengan leluasa saat pelajaran berlangsung._

 _Saat bel istirahat, aku pergi ke ruangan khusus komputer dan kemudian memasukkan nomor ID milikku. Aku sengaja menggunakan komputer milik sekolah karena data tentang pengurus osis hanya bisa dilihat apabila diakses dari komputer disekolah ini yang hanya boleh digunakan oleh siswa/i di sekolah ini. Kurang hebat apalagi sekolahku, batinku mengagumi sekolahku._

 _Setelah registrasi, aku langsung masuk ke halaman website sekolah ini dan aku mengetik nama Kim Taehyung. Nah itu dia, Kim Taehyung, lahir pada tanggal 30 Desember 1995. Dia adalah anak pertama dan ayahnya pemilik sekolah ini. Sekolah ini dibangun oleh kakeknya dan kemudian diwariskan kepada ayahnya. Pantasan saja ia begitu populer. Aku melanjutkan membaca informasi dan mencoba "mencuri" beberapa fotonya kemudian aku mengirimkan ke ponsel ku. Layaknya seorang pencuri, segala jejak yang telah ku perbuat ku hapus sebersih mungkin. Setelah menurutku bersih, aku bergegas mematikan komputer dan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut._

Pria itu terus membaca diary milik seseorang bernama Jungkook, raut wajahnya berubah-ubah, raut penasaran terpampang saat membaca sebuah halaman.

 _May 30th 20xx_

 _Tak terasa hari ini adalah perpisahan kelas sembilan dan tak terasa aku telah menjadi siswa disini selama hampir dua tahun dan itu artinya aku hampir dua tahun pula menjadi stalkernya. Ya, dia,Kim Taehyung. Aku tak pernah lelah menjadi stalkkernya, mungkin karena kami masih menjadi siswa di Junior high school dan peraturan yang tidak memperbolehkan siswanya menjalin hubungan membuatku lega, setidaknya aku tidak akan melihatnya dengan wanita lain._

 _Aku merasa sedikit lelah, karena semalam aku sibuk menyiapkan hadiah sebagai perpisahan kepada kakak kelas kami. Acara tersebut diselenggarakan pihak sekolah dan ternyata telah menjadi tradisi di sekolah ini. Aku menyiapkan sebuah hadiah yang ku selipkan sebuah surat. Aku memberikan sebuah kalung salib, salibnya berwarna putih dan berwarna hitam dibagian kalungnya. Aku mempunyai alasan mengapa aku memilih warna itu, karena kami berdua menyukai warna yang sama. Ah sunbaenim, aku harap kau mau melihat hadiahku._

Lembar demi lembar terus dibaca oleh pria tersebut. Pemilik buku tersebut jarang mengisi diarynya semenjak sang senior telah masuk ke jenjang lebih tinggi. Hanya ada kata kata "Aku bosan dan aku merindukannya" setiap kali ia membaca halaman selanjutnya.

 _July 14th 20xx_

 _Hi my diary, maaf aku jarang menyapamu. Setelah dia pergi, aku tidak mempunyai cerita yang menarik untuk ku ceritakan. Hari ini aku sudah menjadi seorang siswa di sekolah yang sama namun di jenjang yang lebih tinggi. Yes, sekarang aku sudah menjadi siswa menengah atas. Aku baru mengetahui bahwa seniorku itu tidak masuk ke sekolah lain, melainkan lebih memih menetap di sekolah ini. Bisakah aku berharap bahwa ia membaca suratku? Dan mengabulkan permintaanku?_

 _Well, kebetulan atau tidak tapi aku merasa sangat bahagia karena aku bisa satu sekolah bersamanya dalam waktu yang lama. Dan seperti kembali ke masa SMP, ia juga menjadi seorang ketua osis. Tapi kali ini aku lebih beruntung, karena bukan gedung lagi yang berhadapan, namun sekarang kelas ku lah yang berhadapan dengan kelasnya. Sederhananya, kelas ku dan kelasnya berada dalam satu lantai, satu gedung dan satu sekolah pastinya. Aku rasa bahwa hari selanjutnya adalah milikku._

Pria itu masih khidmat membaca rentetan kata yang teruntai menjadi kalimat. Kalimat-kalimat yang menceritakan bagaimana sang pemilik buku mencoba melangkah lebih maju dengan mengenal sang senior lebih dekat.

 _February 14th 20xx_

 _Hari ini adalah hari kasih sayang sedunia. Aku akan memberikan sesuatu kepada Taehyung sunbae. Tidak tidak, aku tidak akan memberikannya coklat seperti tradisi yang dijalankan oleh banyak pasangan atau orang diluar sana. Aku akan menyatakan perasaanku. Ya, perasaanku, perasaan yang telah aku pendam selama empat tahun kepadanya._

 _Setelah pulang sekolah, aku menunggu di kelasku, aku tahu kebiasaannya yang pulang lebih lama, jangan tanya darimana aku tahu, aku adalah stalkernya dari empat tahun yang lalu. Saat telah sepi aku melihat Taehyung sunbae bergegas untuk pulang. Aku juga bergegas, aku tak mengira bahwa aku dan dia akan sampai di pintu kelas kami bersamaan. Aku memanggil namanya, ia melihatku,astaga, aku benar-benar tidak kuat melihat sorot matanya yang tajam. Insiden saat aku memberinya love letter terulang kembali. Aku bisa, aku bisa, gumam ku dalam hati untuk meyakinkan diriku._

 _Aku mengutarakan perasaanku kepadanya, sesaat setelahnya, aku merasakan bahwa hawa disini menjadi lebih canggung. Aku tak menyangka, dia menjawab pernyataanku dengan berlalu begitu saja. Setelah kepergiannya, aku mendesah kecewa, aku berusaha untuk tidak menangis. Ingat, pria tidak akan menangis untuk hal seperti ini, ujarku menguatkan diriku._

 _February 24th 20xx_

 _Kekecewaanku perlahan-lahan menghilang, kini tepat 10 hari semenjak aku menyatakan perasaanku. Aku memasuki kelas dengan sedikit lebih bersemangat, aku heran kenapa kelasku lebih ramai. Aku mencoba untuk menajamkan pendengaranku._

 _DEG!_

 _Hatiku mencelos, jantungku seperti berhenti berdetak. Dia, pria yang ku cintai selama empat tahun, saat ini sedang menyukai kakak kelas kami. Setidaknya itulah yang ku ketahui saat aku mendengarkan pembicaraan para siswi di kelasku._

 _Aku memutuskan untuk membolos dan tidur di taman belakang, sebuah tempat yang jarang dikunjungi para siswa. Aku terbangun dan melihat jam dan sekarang sudah waktunya pulang. Aku berjalan gontai menuju kelasku. Mungkin hari ini adalah hari yang sangat menyedihkan bagi ku, saat aku akan memasuki lift ternyata dia juga berada di dalam bersama sosok kakak kelas ku yang kelasnya berada di lantai tiga._

 _Tatapan kami bertemu, aku dengan sorot senduku dia masih dengan sorot tajamnya. Seperti ada yang mendorong ku, aku masuk dan menghabiskan waktu ku terkurung dengan seseorang yang ku cintai selama bertahun-tahun sekaligus menjadi orang pertama yang menyakiti hatiku._

BRAK!

Dengan sigap tangan pria itu menyembunyikan buku tersebut ke bawah bantal. "Baby, kenapa membuka pintunya seperti itu?" Tanya pria itu heran.

"Ah, maaf hyung, aku sangat gerah sekali, aku ingin mandi dulu hyung." Dan sosok yang dipanggil baby langsung pergi ke kamar mandi yang ada di kamar tersebut. Pria tersebut hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum tipis. Ia pun melanjutkan kegiatan membacanya.

 _April 30th 20xx_

 _Hei, lama tak berjumpa. Ah berapa lama aku tak bercerita padamu? Ah ya, setahun sudah aku tak bercerita kepadamu. Maafkan aku, tapi aku benar benar sibuk. Sibuk dengan pelajaranku juga sibuk menguatkan hatiku. Kau tahu apa maksudku._

 _Yah, selama setahun ini aku sibuk menata hatiku, tapi sialnya aku tidak bisa melupakannya. Ku beritahu kau satu hal, ku rasa aku sudah menjadi seorang masokis. Yah, aku memutuskan untuk tetap mencintainya, seringkali hati ku sakit karenanya, tapi aku merasa kebal sekarang. Katakan aku bodoh, ya, itu aku, aku bertahan dengan perasaan sialan ini._

 _Aku ingin pergi, tapi ia seolah-olah menjerat ku. Terlalu sulit bagi ku. Ia selalu menghampiriku di alam mimpiku saat aku memutuskan melupakannya. Menyedihkan, ia hanya nyata di dalam mimpiku. Anehnya, aku bahagia saat melihatnya, perasaanku bertambah dan saking banyaknya, aku sampai meneteskan air mataku hanya karena senyumannya. Hari ini sebenarnya perpisahan kakak kelas kami. Ya, ia sekarang tidak lagi berada di sekolah ini. Ia telah lulus dari sekolah ini. Aku memutuskan tidak datang di acara perpisahan ini. Aku lelah sekali._

 _Mungkin, ini adalah cara terbaik untuk melupakannya. Mungkin kesempatanku telah berakhir disini. Aku telah lelah mencintainya dalam waktu lima tahun, bukan waktu yang singkat. Namun, aku tidak bisa melupakannya._

 _May 1st 20xx_

 _Hari ini adalah hari kelulusan dari generasi kami. Aku telah bisa menata hatiku walau masih tetap tak bisa melupakannya. Aku telah memutuskan bagaimana masa depanku, aku akan mengejar cita-citaku sebagai dokter di US setidaknya aku akan belajar melupakannya disana. Semoga aku bisa melupakan mu Taehyung sunbaenim, aku telah terjebak dalam pesonamu enam tahun dan berakhir menjadi seorang masokis._

 _January 1th 20xx_

 _Lima tahun ku habiskan di negara paman sam. Aku giat belajar dan semuanya terbayar. Kini aku sudah menjadi seorang dokter lulusan universitas ternama di US. Saat ini aku telah kembali ke negara kelahiranku, jujur aku sangat merindukan negaraku ini._

 _Ah~ aku sangat senang sekali. Tapi kebahagiaanku tak berlangsung lama, di tahun yang baru ini, tiba-tiba mama mengatakan bahwa aku akan dijodohkan dengan seseorang. Ia adalah anak dari sahabat mama dan papa. Aku merasa hancur seketika. Jujur saja, aku masih berharap kepada Taehyung sunbaenim. Bahkan aku tidak lelah mencintainya selama 11 tahun. Aku menutuskan untuk tetap mencintainya walau tidak lagi menjadi seorang stalker. Aku tidak tahu keadaan dia sekarang, dimana dia dan mungkinkah ia telah memiliki keluarga? Aku menggumam sedih. Keadaan semakin sulit saat mama mengatakan kalau esok pria yang akan dijodohkan dengan ku akan berkunjung ke rumahku. Taehyung sunbaenim, kau jahat sekali!_

 _January 2nd 20xx_

 _Keluargaku sedang sibuk mempersiapkan kedatangan sahabat mereka. Aku merasa sangat jengkel tapi tak mungkin aku menolaknya. Seharian aku habiskan hanya berkeluh-kesah di ranjangku. Aku ingin menangis sekerasnya dan ingin kabur tapi tidak mungkin! Aku sangat menyayangi orang tuaku khususnya mamaku. Oh ma~_

 _Suara ketukan pintu terdengar, itu suara mama. Ia menyuruhku untuk bersiap dan segera turun dalam waktu 10 menit. Ughh~ mengesalkan memang. Dengan berat, aku langkahkan kakiku ke kamar mandi. 15 menit aku telah selesai dan aku pun turun kebawah. Tak perduli jika mama harus marah kepada ku. Saat aku turun, langkahku terhenti,tiba tiba aku merasa sulit melangkah. Sosok itu..._

Pria tersebut menghentikan acara membacanya,ia mengingat sesuatu yang di masa lalu.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Sosok yang turun dari lantai atas itu menghentikan langkahnya. Matanya membulat seolah-olah tak percaya dengan seseorang yang dihadapannya. Setelah sadar, ia melanjutkan langkahnya, kemudian berlari ke luar rumahnya._

 _"JUNGKOOKIE!" Teriak orangtuanya, seseorang itu turut berlari untuk mengejar Jungkook. Langkahnya terhenti di sebuah taman, ia melihat Jungkook duduk di rerumputan sambil memeluk lututnya. Tapi yang menohok adalah saat fokusnya melihat tubuh Jungkook bergetar. Ia menangis, batin pria itu. Dengan perlahan ia menghampiri Jungkook dan memeluk sosok rapuh itu._

 _"Jangan menangis." Ujarnya lembut._

 _"Kau! Untuk apa kau datang kesini.." Ujar Jungkook dengan suara bergetar._

 _"Untuk melamarmu." Ujar pria itu tegas._

 _"Untuk apa? Tidak usah! Kau hanya menyakitiku." Tolak Jungkook._

 _"Maafkan aku, tapi aku mencintaimu" Ujarnya berusaha meyakinkan sosok rapuh didepannya._

 _"KAU PEMBOHONG KIM TAEHYUNG! KALAU KAU MEMANG MENCINTAIKU, MENGAPA KAU HANYA BERLALU SAAT AKU MENYATAKAN PERASAANKU, BAHKAN KAU DENGAN TEGANYA TIDAK MENJAWABNYA, TIDAK MENOLAK ATAUPUN MENERIMA. KAU MALAH MENJALIN HUBUNGAN DENGAN KAKAK KELAS KITA SAAT ITU! KAU TAHU? KAU BERHASIL MEMBUAT AKU MENJADI SEORANG MASOKIS, DAN TERUS HIDUP UNTUK MENCINTAI SELAMA 11 TAHUN, MENCINTAI SESEORANG YANG TIDAK MEMBERIKAN KEPASTIAN! KAU... HIKS... JAHAAT..!" Teriak Jungkook meluapkan semuanya._

 _"Bukan begitu.." Ujar Taehyung yang mencoba untuk mendekap Jungkook dan menghapus air mata Jungkook. Ia tidak bisa melihat Jungkook menangis. Ia memeluk Jungkook, Jungkook hanya diam, ia tidak menolak karena ia sangat lemas sekarang._

 _"Sejak aku melihat datamu, aku sudah mencintaimu. Aku sengaja menjadi ketua kelompokmu, apa menurutmu pernah seorang ketua osis menjadi ketua kelompok dalam? Tidak Jungkook, tidak akan pernah. Semuanya yang kau lakukan saat mos adalah rencanaku. Bahkan anggota osis yang lain heran melihat ku yang sangat semangat. Dan masalah pernyataan cintamu, maaf, bukan untuk mengabaikannya, tapi karena aku malu, harusnya aku yang menyatakannya kepadamu, bukan kau. Masalah kakak kelas itu, ia adalah sepupuku. Saat itu ia sedang sakit, jadi aku bertugas untuk mengantarkannya pulang." Jelas Taehyung yang meluruskan kesalahpahaman tersebut._

Pria tersebut kembali membuka halaman selanjutnya.

 _Juny 5th 20xx_

 _"OUR WEDDING, KIM TAEHYUNG AND JEON JUNGKOOK"_

Hanya itu tulisan yang berada di halaman terakhir dari buku tersebut. Ia meletakkan buku tersebut di bawah bantal mereka.

CLEK

Suara pintu kamar mandi terdengar, pertanda Jungkook telah siap dari mandinya.

"Eoh? Sayang, kenapa kau cepat sekali pulang, ini baru jam lima sore." Ujar Jungkook.

"Apa tak boleh hmm?" Tanya Taehyung sembari memeluk erat pasangan hidupnya tersebut.

"Ah, aku hanya heran, tumben sekali kau pulang cepat kkk."

"Tadi ada dokumen perusahaan yang tertinggal, aku ingin kembali ke kantor namun kurasa tidak perlu, karena kau juga telah pulang."

"Aish, tidak boleh begitu."

"Bolehlah sayang, aku kan bosnya."

"Kau ini." Jungkook hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sembari mengusap pipi Taehyung. Taehyung mengecup tangan Jungkook yang mengelus pipinya dan mencium kening pendamping hidupnya.

"Terimakasih telah mencintai ku." Ujar Taehyung dengan suara seraknya.

"Eoh? Ada apa dengan mu? Apakah kau sedang sakit?" Balas Jungkook panik sambil memeriksa kening suaminya. Melihat itu Taehyung hanya memutar bola matanya jengah dan mencubit pipi pendamping hidupnya sembari mencuri ciuman dari bibir kissable pendamping hidupnya.

"Sudahlah sayang, aku heran kenapa kau bisa menjadi dokter." Goda Taehyung.

"Terimakasih atas pujianmu." Balas Jungkook sarkastis.

"Cha, sebaiknya aku mandi dulu, badanku sangat lengket."

"Nde pak presdir, mandilah, kau sangat bau~" Jungkook menutup hidungnya, mengejek sang suami.

"Eoh? Baiklah, kau juga harus memastikan bahwa kau telah memakai baju mu setelah aku selesai mandi. Jika tidak..." Ucapannya terhenti saat ia mencium kilat nipple Jungkook yang mengakibatkan Jungkook mendesah geli, sementara Taehyung berlalu ke arah kamar mandi mereka.

"Jika tidak?" Beo Jungkook memastikan.

"Jika tidak kau akan masuk angin." Jungkook bernafas lega karena firasat buruknya tidak terbukti dan ia pun duduk di ranjangnya. Tapi ia menatap bingung suaminya yang masih setia di depan pintu kamar mandi mereka dengan tatapan yang menurut Jungkook menyebalkan.

"Apa lagi?" Tanya Jungkook.

"Jika tidak kau akan masuk angin atau.." Ulang Taehyung.

"Hah?" Balas Jungkook yang tidak paham maksud suaminya.

"Atau bokong indahmu malam ini akan kedatangan tamu sayang~" Ujar Taehyung dengan nada sing a songnya.

BRAK!

BRAK!

Suara keributan terdengar dua kali dalam waktu yang hampir bersamaan. Pertama adalah suara pintu yang dibanting Taehyung, kedua adalah suara bantal yang dilempar Jungkook ke arah kamar mandi.

"BRENGSEK! MESUM!" Umpat Jungkook. Setelah itu matanya tak sengaja melihat sebuah buku di atas ranjangnya. Sejurus kemudian matanya mendelik horor atas buku tersebut.

Tiga.. Dua... Satu...

"KIM TAEHYUNG, KENAPA KAU MEMBUKA BUKU KU? APAKAH KAU BUTA? SUDAH ADA PERINGATAN UNTUK TIDAK MEMBUKANYA SEMBARANGAN!" Teriak Jungkook kalap. Sementara Taehyung hanya menepuk jidatnya karena kecerobohannya meletakkan buku tersebut di atas ranjang.

"AKU MEMBENCI MU KIM TAEHYUNG!" Lanjutnya lagi.

"AKU JUGA SANGAT MENCINTAIMU ISTRIKU! KIM JUNG KOOK, SARANGHAE!" Teriak Taehyung dari dalam kamar mandi.

"AAAAAAAAAA! KAU TIDAK MENDAPATKAN JATAH MU BRENGSEK!" Balas Jungkook yang membuat Taehyung menatap miris selangkangannya.

 _See? Apakah kalian sudah lihat betapa pentingnya diary bagi ku untuk menyalurkan perasaanku selama 11 tahun kepadanya? Yah walaupun sekalinya ia "membongkar" rahasiaku, menyebabkan suami ku tidak mendapatkan jatahnya. Habisnya aku merasa malu telah terlibat cengeng. Tapi untungnya suamiku pengertian dan tidak mengatakan aku cengeng. Aku sangat mencintai cinta pertama dan terakhirku itu. Saranghae my hubby, I love you for my every breath. Ah, suamiku telah memanggilku, jangan tanya untuk apa ia memanggilku, ini adalah rahasia suami istri, yang pasti aku berharap semoga aku bisa berjalan dengan baik pada esok hari. Doakan aku yah? See you~_

-The End-

First, I would say thank you so so much for people who are really kindly to give their time to read this bad fic and also for people have done following and fave our stories. Second, my pretty thank you I present to someone *must i say her name? Oh are you so curious? Well she is another author in this acc* who inspired me. So, basicly this story based on true story. And ehmmm what's next?  
Nah, untuk reader yang telah bersedia membuang-buang waktunya untuk membaca fic kami dan kemudian mengajukan request kepada kami, mohon untuk sabar yah dear^^ Kita pasti akan membuatnya. Secepat dan sebisa mungkin kita akan siapkan karena kita sedang masuk ke dalam busy time *tepatnya sok sibuk*. Yah jadi kita cicil ffnya. Nah buat yang mesan ff VKook kemaren, untuk mengobati kejengkelannya karena kita belum upload ff yang direquest, ini ff kami persembahkan untuk kamu dear ^^ *maaf namanya lupa ==* dan sampai kini kita masih giat menggali YT untuk mendapatkan momentnya *gak becus banget emang kitanya ==* Dan buat yang request FF sugamon yang dari jenga competition, ehmm mungkin bisa kita diskusikan dulu momentnya mana tahu kami gagal paham (?) *Ssalah moment* Dan *lagi* buat yg req ff JinMin, sebenarnya kita belum nonton sih itu videonya *lirik kanan kiri* but well I hope you want to help us to give the link and send it via DM or visit our IG *promote*

Last not least, lets spread SugaMon,JinMin and Vkook virus together . Writing is not our duty, writing is only a hobby. So we don't care about how many people want to give their review for our fict. But we really thank you and so respect for people who want to show their support. See you dear ^^

 **Last, mind to review?**


End file.
